fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Sea Gobul
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy|image = center|250px}}Deep Sea Gobul are Deviants of Gobul that dwell in darker, colder waters rather than the swamps and coasts that its normal counterpart prefers. Appearance Deep Sea Gobul is very similar in looks to the average Gobul, albeit with some rather vicious features. Its eyes, skin pattern, the ends of its whiskers, and its lantern all glow a bio-luminescent cyan hue while it is in darker areas, and its barbs are all a bright red. Rather than paralysis, its retractable back spines are laced with formidable venom, and its teeth are greater in both numbers and in length. Also, the Deep Sea Gobul has darker scales of a blackish-purple color. Behavior The Deep Sea Gobul behaves very much like the common Gobul, but has escaped into the depths to avoid hunters and predators. As a result, it has reached its adult stage without any interference. It has built a resistance to the cold, its barbs have become venomous, it can now produce light in more areas than just its lantern, it has much more teeth for eating larger prey, and has the ability to freeze its venom. Deep Sea Gobul are solitary and fiercely territorial, even eating smaller members of its species if large enough. Attacks Deep Sea Gobul shares many of its attacks with Gobul, albeit with some differences. (In Water) * Triple Lantern Flash: The Deep Sea Gobul snaps its jaws together twice, before it unleashes three lantern flashes within fifteen seconds. (Inflicts Stun and Iceblight*) * Frozen Funnel: The creature inhales deeply, collecting a massive amount of cold water, before unleashing a massive cone of said water. It can also move 180 degrees while doing this. (Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman) * Barb Harpoon: The Gobul shakes for a brief second, before inflating, launching a total of six of its barbs (three on its left, three on its right). (Inflicts Noxious Poison) * Homing Roll: Much like the tumbling attack that Gobul is known for, Deep Sea Gobul starts to roll around. However, it does this towards a specific target, much like High Rank Uragaan. * Homing Pincushion: The same as Homing Roll, but can only be used when enraged. The Deep Sea Gobul inflates and quickly starts to roll at a specific target, barbs exposed. (Inflicts Noxious Poison) * Frozen Barbs: The Deep Sea Gobul only does this when enraged. Its barbs become encased in ice, and any of its attacks that involve said barbs now inflict Iceblight as well as Noxious Poison. The ice will break off after three barb attacks, or can be broken off using attacks. Deep Sea Gobul cannot do this if its back is broken. (Inflicts Iceblight and Noxious Poison) * Frozen Venom: The Gobul spits out a globule of venom, which it then freezes into a purple chunk of ice. The venomous ice chunk will emit large clouds of venom for about fifteen seconds, or until it is destroyed by a hunter. The Deep Sea Gobul can create five of these at a time. (Inflicts Noxious Poison and Iceblight*) * Barb Sweep: The beast raises its tail for a few seconds, before it starts rapidly swinging it from side to side, which releases a barrage of venomous barbs, attempting to attack anything behind itself. (Inflicts Noxious Poison) * GET IN MY BELLY!: The Gobul opens its maw and charges at a hunter. If it lands, the hunter will become pinned by being inside of the Deep Sea Gobul's stomach. This replenishes the animal's Stamina and Health slightly if it is unbroken. (On Land) * Body Slam: The Deep Sea Gobul leaps into the air, flips onto its back, inflates, and slams into the ground below. (Inflicts Noxious Poison and Stun) * Tail Sweep: The Deep Sea Gobul simply lifts its tail and swishes it from left to right. * Lantern Flash: The trademark Gobul lantern flash. (Inflicts Stun and Iceblight*) * GET IN MY BELLY!: The Gobul opens its maw and charges at a hunter. If it lands, the hunter will become pinned by being inside of the Deep Sea Gobul's stomach. This replenishes the animal's Stamina and Health slightly if it is unbroken. *in the case that the hunter stands too close. Battle Theme Rage and Tired States * Enraged: ** The Deep Sea Gobul is now constantly inflated, and its bio-luminescent features are flashing rapidly. * Tired: ** The Deep Sea Gobul actually becomes a bit more deflated. Its whiskers and lantern are now dragging against the ground or limply dangling when it swims. Its barbs now only inflict Poison, instead of Noxious Poison. It will also become stuck when it uses its body slam on land. Its roll attacks will cause it to fall onto its back. Mounts (WIP) Ecology (WIP) Breakable Parts * Head (1): The Deep Sea Gobul's face becomes scarred. A few of its smaller whiskers are missing, and a few of its teeth are chipped. * Head (2): The Deep Sea Gobul's left eye and the longest right whisker are now missing. A few of its teeth are now broken, and its remaining whiskers and eye don't glow as brightly as before. * Tail Break: A few of the barbs on its tail are broken, and the scales have become scarred. The small fins are now a bit tattered as well. * Tail Sever: The tail must be wounded before this can happen. It can be carved once. * Back (1): A few of its barbs on its back will be broken, and its patterning will glow a bit less brightly. There are also a few scars. * Back (2): The Gobul's back barbs are now either chipped or broken, and its back is littered in scars. Its barbs now only inflict Poison, instead of Noxious Poison. * Lantern: The lantern is now severed and useless. Can only be broken with cutting weapons. Equipment: (WIP) Carves Low Rank High Rank Notes * Deep Sea Gobul is based off of a variety of deep sea fish, including the oarfish, the deep sea anglerfish, the gulper eel, and the viperfish. * If a hunter is too close to the Deep Sea Gobul, its lantern flashes will inflict Iceblight and Stun at the same time. * Deep Sea Gobul is exactly 33% larger than a normal Gobul. * All Deep Sea Gobul encountered are adult females. * Deep Sea Gobul hunts are almost entirely underwater, with the exception of the Frozen Seaway, which is exclusively on land. Not unlike Zamtrios, Deep Sea Gobul can submerge itself in the icy waters beneath the hunters when it is here. Category:Deviant Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Iceblight Monster